


I Don't Make Threats, Lt. Arroyo, I Make Promises

by Quinny_555



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Like Father ..., Hurt Malcolm Bright, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Malcolm Bright Whump, Nicholas Endicott is an Asshole, Protective Gil Arroyo, Whipping, Worried Dani Powell, hurt Gil Arroyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: "Oh no,"  Endicott tutted, shaking his head. “Because he is going to come running back as soon as he hears about the sudden disappearance of his beloved mentor.”“No!” Gil bellowed, rubbing his wrists raw against the rope. “Endicott! Don't you dare touch him!”The door shut, the lock sliding into place.“ENDICOTT!”
Comments: 45
Kudos: 83
Collections: Prodigal Whump Fic Exchange - Spring 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_another_outcast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/gifts).



Gil groaned quietly, blurry eyes trying to adjust to the low light. He looked blankly around the dark room, confused. His wrists were tied to the chair he was sitting in and he tugged against the restraints. There was no give. He soon found that his feet were similarly tied to the legs of the chair. He took a deep breath, willing his head to clear.  _ Focus. _ He looked around the room for something, anything, that could help him. There was a table across the room that, from what he could see, held instruments that could be used for torture. He swallowed the anxiety that bubbled up at that. 

He tried to remember what happened that resulted in his current situation. He went to Endicott’s mansion for…  _ Jessica _ . Crap. Was she alright? One of Endicott’s men had attacked him, injected him with something, and everything went dark. There were snippets here and there… him being manhandled, thrown into a trunk, but beyond that not much. 

He heard a door slam down the hall and tensed. He could hear whoever it was walking toward the room. He sat up as straight as he could, trying to seem unafraid despite his current situation. He looked up as the door opened. He wasn't particularly surprised when Endicott stepped into the room, turning on the light. He squinted, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. 

“Lt. Arroyo,” he said casually, as though they were having some sort of meeting. Gil wanted to scoff. 

“Endicott,” he returned, glaring. The man smiled, leaning against the table. Gil glanced at it nervously. Endicott noticed, flashing an amused smile. 

“Oh, don't worry; they're not for you.” Gil frowned. That was ominous. 

“Why am I here?” he asked instead of addressing that statement. 

“I'm sure you've noticed, but I don't appreciate people inquiring about my business,” he said, “You have, unfortunately, have been doing a lot of that. I didn't want it to come to this, but...” he shrugged. 

“My team will be looking for you,” Gil threatened. Endicott outright laughed. 

“Oh, I'm sure they are. The thing is, they have no evidence. There's nothing they can do.” 

“They knew that I went to find Jessica, who we also knew was with you,” he only slightly bluffed. Endicott tutted, shaking his head. 

“But that’s not quite true, is it?” he said. Gil didn't answer. “You only told Malcolm.” 

“Malcolm is part of my team,” he said confidently. 

“But he’s not, is he? Not right now, that is. Really, it’s a shame that you told him to leave. I suppose that it’s also a shame that you told the rest of your ‘team’ not to go looking for him. That would make it hard for anyone to realize if he went missing.” Gil’s blood ran cold.  _ No. _

“Are you threatening him?” he asked as calmly as he could manage. He dreaded the way Endicott smiled at him. 

“I don't make threats, Lt. Arroyo,” he said smugly, “I make promises.” Gil yanked against the ropes encircling his wrists. 

“You leave him out of this,” he growled. 

“It’s too late for that,” Endicott said, his whole demeanor suddenly shifting. He stared coldly at Gil. “He has already made  _ himself _ a part of this. I tried to warn him, but I suppose that he learns better with a more… _hands-on_ approach.” 

“It’s too late,” Gil countered, “He’s already gone.” He desperately wanted to believe it himself. Endicott tutted, shaking his head. 

“Oh no,” he said. “Because he is going to come running back as soon as he hears about the sudden disappearance of his beloved mentor.” He stepped away from the table, walking to the door. 

“No!” Gil bellowed, rubbing his wrists raw against the rope. “Endicott! Don't you dare touch him!” 

The door shut, the lock sliding into place. 

“ENDICOTT!” 

~~~ 

Malcolm knew that he shouldn't be back in town. He knew that he should be far,  _ far  _ from here. He knew that he had a warrant out for his arrest. He knew that Endicott definitely had it out for him. He knew all of these things, yet here he stood. He ducked his head as he walked toward his loft, keeping his pace brisk. He didn't want any cops to recognize him; being arrested for murder would not help him find Gil. 

“Malcolm!” he heard from behind him. He froze, not turning around. He didn't recognize the voice. He decided to keep walking despite the fact that the person most definitely knew who he was. She called his name again, but he didn't pause this time. The shout was proceeded by the distinct sound of a gun cocking. His eyes widened and he turned to face the woman, who was pointing a Glock at him. She smiled. 

“Who are you?” he asked as he slowly put his hands up. He could feel the weight of his own firearm in his waistband, itching to grab it. She chuckled. 

“That’s not what you should be worried about,” she commented. Before he could ask what that meant something was thrust over his head from behind. He gasped as the person holding the sack tugged, pulling him off balance. The man pulled him into his chest, pinning his arms and dragging him backward. Malcolm struggled, kicking and shouting. There was a moment of weightlessness before his back hit what felt like the floor of a van. All of the breath left his lungs and the door was slammed shut. He took a gasping breath, which was accompanied by the screeching of tires. 

He reached up to pull the bag off of his head, but his arms were seized. His arms were cuffed in front of him and he was shoved back to the floor. 

“Okay,” Malcolm said cautiously, his voice muffled. “We can talk about this. Just tell me what you want.” 

“Shut it,” a man, presumably the one who had manhandled him into the car, grunted. Malcolm rolled so that he was on his back, trying to sit up despite his bound hands. 

“My family has money, if that’s what you-” he was cut off by a booming laugh. 

“Mr. Endicott doesn't want your money,” he spat. Malcolm’s heart sank.  _ Endicott. _ He had figured that this was probably his work, but he had hoped that it was something else. Anything else would have been preferable, really. Malcolm said nothing else. 

Eventually, he began to squirm a bit. His anxiety grew with every silent moment that passed and he couldn't hold still. He felt a light kick to the leg, accompanied by a gruff “Quit it.” He tried to heed the warning, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. It didn't help much. He was hauled to his feet when the van pulled to an abrupt stop. 

“What-” the bag was yanked off his head and he blinked at the sudden brightness. Before he could register what was happening, a cloth gag was shoved between his teeth. The sack was pulled back over his head and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Walk.” He reluctantly obeyed. It wasn't like he had much choice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gil’s head snapped up as the door was opened again. Endicott stepped into the room sporting a rather pleased smile. Gil felt sick. 

“That doesn't look great,” he commented, gesturing to Gil’s wrists. 

“Where’s Malcolm?” 

“He’s fine.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” They stared at each other for a moment. Gil broke eye contact when footsteps echoed down the hall. The door flew open and the man who had drugged Gil stepped in. Gil’s eyes immediately latched onto Malcolm. He knew it was him despite the bag over his head. He would recognize his kid anywhere. 

“Bright?” he said. The kid perked up. 

“Gil!” it was hard to understand what he was saying due to the gag, but Gil knew what he was saying. Malcolm was pushed to the center of the room, right in front of Gil. 

“I can take it from here, Aaron,” Endicott said. The man nodded, leaving the room. He smiled at Gil and shoved Malcolm to his knees. The younger man grunted, but otherwise didn't react. 

“Don't,” Gil growled. Endicott tilted his head, hands finding their way to rest on Malcolm’s shoulders. Endicott smirked before noticing something. He reached down and pulled Malcolm’s jacket up, exposing the gun tucked into his waistband. He tugged it out, tutting. 

“Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm,” he said, shaking his head. “Are you licensed to carry?” Malcolm didn't answer and Endicott pulled the sack off of his head. Malcolm squinted. “I asked you a question.” 

“Yes,” he managed through the gag. Endicott hummed, examining the weapon. He traced the barrel from the base of Malcolm’s skull down his neck. Gil scowled. 

“Why are you doing this?” he demanded. Endicott’s smile slipped off his face leaving only that chilly stare. 

“Lt. Arroyo, I'm sure that you know a thing or two about me,” he said cooly. “I am a man that thrives on control. Most people fold to my wishes. You and Malcolm, on the other hand…” he shrugged, burying a hand in the younger man’s hair. Gil twitched slightly, trying to control himself. “Let’s just say that this is going to be very therapeutic for me.” 

“I swear to God if you hurt him-” 

“You’ll what?” Endicott cut him off, yanking Malcolm’s head back by his hair. “What,  _ exactly, _ will you do?” 

“I will kill you myself,” was Gil’s immediate response. 

“I'd like to see you try,” Endicott retorted. “Maybe it’s you who should be gagged here. For someone with a whole lot to lose, you sure are making a lot of threats.” Gil bit back a response. As much as he hated to admit it, Endicott was right. He hated the smug look on his face. 

“Right,” Gil gritted out after a moment of composing himself. “You've got us here; now what?” He clenched his fists as Endicott leaned closer to Malcolm without relenting the grip on his hair. 

“Now we get to the fun part.” 

~~~ 

Dani stared at the text on her screen. She knew that there were probably more productive things she could be doing, considering their current situation, but she couldn't force herself to move. 

_ Gil is going to Endicott’s. Watch his back.  _

That was the last she had heard of or about either Malcolm or Gil. There wasn't a whisper of activity; Gil was gone. Before he left he told them that Malcolm was going to skip town. She couldn't help the feeling that there was more to it. That something was wrong (other than the obvious). 

Gil never came back from Endicott’s mansion. Endicott claimed to have not seen Gil that night. She and JT knew that he was lying, but they had no way to prove it. Malcolm wasn't answering his phone, not that she could really blame him. After how she had doubted him… 

“Malcolm doesn't drive, right?” she heard from behind her. She turned to face JT, who was wearing a thoughtful expression. She thought about it. She had never seen him drive before. 

“I don't think so,” she said, tilting her head. “Why?” 

“Well, he had to get out of town somehow,” JT muttered, shaking his head, “If we want to find him, tracking his Lyft and Uber accounts might be our best bet.” Dani sighed, raking her hands through her hair. 

“Gil told us not to find him,” she told him tiredly, “You know that.” 

“C’mon, Dani.” he sat down, bringing his elbows up to rest on the table. “You know as well as I do that this whole thing is fishy. Since when does Malcolm not answer his phone?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Since we thought he could have killed a man in cold blood,” she murmured stonily. 

“Even if he thought that he couldn't trust us, do you really think that he would let that get in the way of helping us find Gil?” he shook his head. “No, that kid has no sense of self-preservation. He would be here if he could. You know that, and so do I.” 

“You're right,” she said softly. She knew that despite everything, Malcolm would be here. “Let’s find our profiler.” 

~~~ 

“Are you okay?” Gil asked as soon as Endicott left the room. Malcolm nodded, tugging at the leather restraints pinning him to the wall. He stood on his toes, trying to reach the gag with his restrained hands. Gil watched silently as Malcolm struggled. “Kid, don't hurt yourself,” he finally said. Malcolm grunted and, with a final tug, the knot gave. It didn't come off completely but it loosened it enough for him to spit it out. He gasped, letting his head fall to his chest. 

“I'm okay,” he rasped, “Did he hurt you?” 

“No, he just made vague, cryptic threats,” Gil muttered. Malcolm nodded. 

“Yeah, that sounds like Endicott,” he agreed. He glanced at Gil’s wrists and frowned. “Did you do that?” 

“Oh, yeah,” he said, shrugging, before trying to redirect Malcolm’s attention. “I wondered why your cuffs are leather but I'm tied with rope.” 

“Maybe he wanted me to feel at home,” Malcolm suggested wryly. Gil chuckled. There were footsteps down the hall and both of them tensed.

“I see that you’ve been busy,” Endicott said upon entering. He gestured vaguely to Malcolm’s gag, which was tied loosely around his neck. “Luckily for you, I was planning on removing it anyway.” He stepped forward and grabbed the gag, yanking Malcolm forward with it. Malcolm grunted as the fabric dug into his neck. “This time.” The threat was clear. Malcolm glared but nodded slowly. Endicott smiled. 

“Endicott-” Gil started, but the man whirled around to face him. 

“I'm getting very tired of your voice, Gil.” He glanced up at Aaron, who was standing in the doorway. “Gag him.” 

“Wait-” Malcolm gasped. Endicott turned and backhanded him. His head snapped to the side and he felt his lip split as it came into contact with Endicott’s ring. Blood dripped down onto his chin. 

“Keep quiet or you’ll be next.” Endicott held up the gag. Malcolm’s mouth snapped shut and he glanced at Gil. He was shaking his head and Malcolm decided to heed his warning. 

“Fine,” he ground out. Endicott patted his reddening cheek patronizingly. 

“Good.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Dani rapped on the cabbie’s window, watching as the man jumped, nearly dropping his hotdog. He glared up at her, rolling down the window. 

“What do you want? I'm on my lunch break.” He gestured to his hotdog. 

“I need to know where you took one of your customers last night, around nine o’clock,” she held up a photo of Malcolm. The guy scoffed. 

“Look, lady, that’s privileged information,” he told her, looking her up and down. “I'm gonna need a bit of… compensation.” 

She pushed her coat to the side, making her badge clearly visible. He glanced at it, back at her, and then sighed. 

“Do you know how many fares I get a night?” he demanded. 

“You’d remember him,” she insisted, pushing the photo closer. The guy squinted and made a face. He clearly recognized Malcolm. 

“Yeah, no, never seen him,” he promptly lied to her face. Dani gripped the edge of the paper, taking a deep breath. 

“How about this?” she proposed. “You tell me where you took him or else I will arrest you  _ right this second  _ for obstruction of justice.” The cabbie became noticeably paler, quickly shaking his head. 

“Uh, no, I-I don't think that will be necessary,” he stuttered. Based on how nervous he was, Dani would guess that he was probably on parole right now. “He took a cab from here all the way to Hamden Connecticut.” he laughed nervously. “I mean, seriously, who has that kind of money?” 

“Thank you for your time,” Dani said distractedly. She walked back to the car, sliding into the passenger seat. 

“How did it go?” JT asked. 

“I think I know where he went.” She scoffed. “I just thought that… he told me that the place being an animal clinic meant that it was a bust. Why would he…” 

“Let’s find out.” 

~~~ 

Blood dripped from Gil’s wrists, soaking the coarse ropes. He shouted unintelligibly through the gag, though his meaning was clear. 

Malcolm’s eyelids fluttered. The only thing holding him up was the restraints fastened around his wrists. His shoulders ached and his lungs burned. At the back of his mind, he wondered if Endicott would let him suffocate. 

He gazed blearily at where Endicott was choosing his next weapon. His ribs ached from the brass knuckles. He could feel blood running down his arms from the knife. His throat hurt from screaming. 

Suddenly Endicott was right beside him. He flinched away, a breathless scream tearing it’s way from his throat as something  _ hot  _ was pressed into his side. He could smell his flesh burning and choked. Endicott made a face, pulling the red hot knife away. Malcolm panted, sobbing between gasps. 

“Well, we’re not doing that again,” he heard Endicott mutter. “My, my, what will we do instead?” 

“D’nt!” Gil shouted, gag effectively muffling his words. Endicott gazed at him for a moment before running a hand through Malcolm’s hair. Malcolm shuddered at the almost gentle touch. 

“You know what I've noticed, Arroyo?” he said contemplatively, “Malcolm reminds me so much of his mother.” Gil snarled. “I know, I know, you’d think it would be Ainsley, but really… she’s much more her father’s daughter. Absolutely cold-hearted, you know?” 

“She’s n’t,” Malcolm slurred, frowning. Endicott ignored him. 

“But Malcolm? He’s just like his mother.” The hand in his hair tightened. “All  _ smoke,  _ no fire.” 

~~~ 

JT banged on the door to the clinic. He could hear someone moving around inside before the door opened. The woman peeked her head out, eyeing the two officers. 

“We’re closed on Sundays,” she said. Both of the detectives flashed their badges. She blanched slightly, but stepped back. “How can I help?” 

“We’re looking for someone who would have visited a few days ago,” Dani said, pulling the picture of Malcolm out of her pocket. The woman looked at it, eyes widening. She quickly contained her expression. 

“I can't help you.” JT shook his head. 

“We know he was here,” he insisted. “Please. We’re just trying to find him.” 

“Yes, I gathered that,” she said dryly. 

“We think he was taken,” Dani said. The woman was clearly trying to protect Bright by not telling them what she knew. 

“ _ Taken? _ ” she asked, clearly shocked. “Why… what makes you think that?” 

“He’s not answering his phone and no one has heard from him,” JT told her. “Please, anything you know about where he might have gone or who would have taken him…” 

“He said that Endicott framed him for murder,” she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. “I-if that didn't work, Endicott would want to get rid of him. One way or another.” 

“And how do you know about Endicott?” Dani demanded. There was something that this doctor wasn't telling them. 

“I, uh,” she cleared her throat. “I used to work for him. When I was younger.” Dani’s eyes widened. She remembered what Malcolm had told her about Eve’s sister.  _ Dad said he let her go because she had information on Endicott. _

“Do you have any idea where he would keep Malcolm? O-or the lieutenant of the sixteenth precinct?” She asked. If they could just get an address,  _ something  _ to work with. 

“I haven't worked for him for years…” she hedged, biting her lip anxiously. “But… there are a few places.” 

~~~ 

Malcolm’s head lolled, ears ringing despite the mostly quiet room. He wasn't quite sure where he was, or what was happening, but he did know that his head hurt. 

“Stop, don't!” Oh. Well, now he knew that Gil was here too. His wrists were pulled above his head and he was facing a wall. He blinked slowly. How had he gotten here? 

“What are you going to do about it, Lieutenant?” he heard a vaguely familiar voice ask.  _ Endicott?  _ There was the distinct crack of a whip and a trail of fire erupted across his bare back. When did he lose his shirt? He arced away from the source of pain, a breathless scream escaping his mouth. Endicott inhaled sharply at the sound. 

“Stay away from him!” Gil’s demand was met by another  _ crack _ and Malcolm’s voice broke mid-scream. He didn't have time to catch his breath before leather broke his skin again. He sobbed, pulling on his restraints. “Please, just tell me what you want!” 

“What I want?” Endicott asked. Malcolm could hear his expensive shoes thud on the floor as he circled him. Suddenly his head was wrenched back by hand in his hair. He whimpered quietly, trying to shake him off. He only tightened his grip and Malcolm stilled. “I want to hear you beg.” 

“What?” Gil asked, though he knew exactly what Endicott had said. Endicott traced one of the lacerations on Malcolm’s back and Malcolm bit back a sob. 

“You heard me.” He smiled. “If you want me to stop hurting the boy, beg.”

“Fine,” Gil said, swallowing his pride. He could grovel if it saved Malcolm the pain. He would do anything for that kid; he hated that Endicott knew that. “P-please, leave him alone.  _ Please _ .” Endicott gazed at him for a moment, deciding whether that was good enough. Eventually he shrugged, tossing the whip onto the table. 

“That’ll do for now,” he said, rolling his sleeves back down. “I doubt that Malcolm could take much more.” Gil’s eyes snapped to Malcolm, who wasn't moving. He gritted his teeth as Endicott left the room. 

“Malcolm!” It sounded more like a sob than an actual word. Malcolm didn't move and he tried again, this time with more success. 

“G’l?” Malcolm moaned quietly. Gil nodded despite the fact that Malcolm was facing away from him. 

“Hey, kid, it’s-” he cleared his throat. “It’s okay. He’s gone.” 

“E’ll be back,” Malcolm’s voice shook along with the rest of him. His hands tugged at the restraints of their own volition. Gil had no answer for him. 

Malcolm wondered when Endicott had removed Gil’s gag. He found that his dazed mind couldn't focus on anything else, fixating on that little detail. He couldn't remember,  _ why  _ couldn't he remember? Had it been when he blacked out? Had he been awake? Was his brain blocking out the worst of it? He found that he hoped that his brain wasn't blocking out anything; he was sick of dealing with lost memories. 

“Kid?” Gil broke the silence of the room. Malcolm lifted his head enough to let Gil know that he was listening. His hair fell further into his face but he couldn't find the energy to correct it. “Y-” he paused, blinking rapidly. “You know that I love you, right?” Malcolm felt an overwhelming wave of emotion wash over him. 

“Yeah,” his voice cracked and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Yeah, I know.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Just get the warrant,” Dani snapped into the phone, hanging up without waiting for a response. JT didn't look in her direction, choosing to stare at the building they were surveilling instead. He heard her sigh in frustration. 

“All we can do now is wait,” he murmured. She slammed her phone down onto her lap. 

“How are you holding yourself together so well?” she demanded. She felt irrationally angry with him; why wasn't he more upset? 

“Because falling apart is not going to get them back,” he said quietly. “I'm waiting until they’re both safe before having a breakdown.” Dani felt all of the rage drain out of her at JT’s subdued tone. Of course he was struggling with this. She knew that, of course, she did. She wasn't really mad at him, when it came down to it. She was mad at herself for not keeping her emotions in check, for not being able to do more. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. “I don't…” she didn't finish her sentence, words sitting heavy in her mouth. She jumped slightly at JT’s sudden touch as he laid his hand over hers. She hadn't realized that she was white-knuckling her cell phone. She made a deliberate effort to relax her fingers and unclench her jaw. 

“I get it,” was all he said, giving her previously chilly hand a gentle squeeze before releasing her. She wondered if her hands had always been so cold. 

~~~

Malcolm was in and out when the door opened again. He was still facing the wall which, while not fun, was better than being in the same room as Endicott. He wondered if Gil was awake. Suddenly Endicott’s hands were touching his wrists and he flinched. Endicott paused before continuing what he had been doing before. 

He didn't say a thing to Malcolm, he just lowered his weak body to the ground when the restraints released him. He gritted his teeth, trying to be quiet as his injuries were jostled. Endicott leaned him against the wall, once again facing the rest of the room. Gil was asleep and Malcolm wondered why he hadn't woken up.  _ He must be exhausted. _

He blinked slowly as Endicott knelt in front of him, putting himself on a closer level to Malcolm. He looked at the younger man for a long minute and Malcolm wanted to fidget under the intense gaze. He probably would have if his body was functioning like normal. As it was, he just tried to avoid eye contact. 

“Would you like some water, Malcolm?” Malcolm jumped slightly, not expecting him to break the silence so suddenly. 

“W-what?” He croaked. 

“Water,” Endicott repeated, slower this time. He reached back and grabbed an unopened water bottle from the table. Malcolm stared blankly at it as Endicott held it up. 

“Why?” was all he said. 

“Have you ever heard that expression about a gift horse?” Endicott asked rhetorically. Malcolm scoffed weakly, letting his head loll to the side. 

“Not a gift,” he muttered. 

“No?” Endicott asked, tilting his head. 

“You serve no one but yourself,” he rasped. “You wouldn't be doing this unless you gained something.” 

“Now, Malcolm, don't hurt my feelings,” Endicott chided, grabbing Malcolm’s face and forcing him to focus on him. “I’m not nearly as selfish as you give me credit for.” Malcolm knew that wasn't true, but he didn't mention it. 

“Then why?” Endicott released his face and unscrewed the lid on the water. 

“Well, to keep you from dying, for one,” he said, bringing the bottle to Malcolm’s lips. Malcolm was desperately thirsty, but he tried to turn his head away regardless. Endicott grabbed his face again, holding him in place. 

“What are you doing?” Malcolm heard Gil demand groggily as the water dribbled into his mouth. Once he had a taste he couldn't stop himself from trying to get more. He was sure that pulling the water away was just another form of torture on Endicott’s part. 

“If you drink too much you’ll make yourself sick,” Endicott told Malcolm, ignoring Gil’s question. He heard Gil shift in his chair, but couldn't see him past Endicott. Malcolm nodded and winced as the skin on his back pulled. Endicott hummed. “Maybe we can get that looked at if you continue to be good.” 

“G’d?” Malcolm slurred, confused. As far as he could tell, he hadn't done anything particularly noteworthy. 

“Yes, Malcolm, you've done very well,” Endicott praised, power-hungry eyes roving over his weak form. “You can be quite pleasant when you peel back the layers of recalcitrant defiance.” Malcolm’s brow scrunched, but he didn't comment further. Endicott stood and patted his head like a dog. “I’ll be back later.” 

Malcolm watched him go, dread pooling in his stomach. He flinched as the door slammed and the lock clicked into place. He turned back to Gil, who looked like he was silently fuming. The older man opened his mouth to say something but paused, eyes widening. 

“Malcolm, he untied you.” Malcolm blinked, looking down at his free hands. 

“What?” he muttered, “Why?” 

“Does it matter?” Gil said urgently. Malcolm thought that it might. “Can you stand?” 

“I think so,” Malcolm replied, muffling a whimper when he tried to move too fast. He slowly but surely made his way up the wall, slumping against it when he finally got his feet under him. He was shaking so badly that he was sure that he would fall over if he tried to move. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he sucked in a breath. 

“Good, that’s good, Mal,” Gil encouraged. “Now on the table next to you, there should be some kind of knife. Can you get to that?” Malcolm knew logically that it was only a few feet away, but it felt like miles. He leaned heavily on the cold, metal table when he reached it. His body  _ burned _ . He looked at the items on the table in front of him and felt sick. He reached a shaky hand out, grabbing the first sharp thing he encountered. He snagged it off the table, making his way unsteadily toward Gil. 

He collapsed in front of his mentor, panting. Gil waited for him to catch his breath, watching him carefully. Malcolm could admit that he was in rough condition. He managed a half-smile before poising the blade, a small hunting knife, at the ropes. Sawing at the coarse material was draining and his arms shook. 

The first rope snapped and he stared at it numbly.  _ Already? _ He grabbed the end of the rope, deciding that unwinding it would be easier than trying to saw through the remaining layers. He tried to ignore the blood that stained the rope. He already felt nauseous enough; no need to make it worse by thinking about that. As soon as he freed Gil’s hand it was stroking his hair out of his face, a gesture that Malcolm relaxed slightly into. 

“Oh, that hurts,” Gil muttered, shaking his bloody hand. The ropes had been tied tight and Malcolm had no doubt that his blood flow would be restricted. “Okay, knife.” He held out his hand and Malcolm handed it over. Despite the pins and needles, he was definitely better off at the moment. Soon enough both of Gil’s hands were free and he pulled Malcolm into a hug. Malcolm cried out as Gil made contact with the lashes on his back. Gil flinched back at the pained shout. “Sorry.” 

“It’s-” Malcolm swallowed. “It’s okay.” He scrunched his eyes, taking a shuddering breath. Gil stood shakily but managed to stay on his feet. He grabbed Malcolm, pulling him to his feet. Malcolm leaned against him. 

“Okay, we need to-” The lock on the door slid open and the door slammed open. 


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm flinched as the door slammed open. He would have fallen over if not for Gil holding him up. Endicott glared at the pair, shaking his head. 

“Malcolm, I figured that you were too debilitated to attempt an escape, but I suppose I should have known better.” He glanced at the blade Gil was white-knuckling. He scoffed. “And what exactly are you going to do with that?” 

“Come any closer and you’ll find out,” Gil threatened, gritting his teeth. 

“Do you really think you can win this fight?” Endicott mocked, tutting. “Put it down and I won't kill you where you stand.” Gil considered for a moment. He looked down at the knife and Back at Endicott. He tightened his grip on the blade, resolve hardening. He shook his head. Endicott sighed dramatically and, before Gil could even process what was happening, pulled a pistol out of his waistband. 

He felt the bullet before he heard the gunshot. His shoulder erupted in pain and he stumbled back. A choked noise found its way out of his throat. He couldn't hold himself up, let alone Malcolm, and both of them went tumbling to the ground. He gasped, pain overwhelming him as he saw stars. 

Malcolm ground out a shriek as his back hit the ground, reopening the wounds that had managed to begin closing. He tried to take a breath but it felt like his lungs wouldn't work. There was a bruising grip on his arm and he was dragged away from Gil. 

“No!” He cried out, trying to keep Gil in his field of vision. No, no, no, not Gil, oh  _ God _ . Endicott backhanded him and his head snapped to the side. Before he could even begin to turn back to the man there was a hand in his hair, forcing him to face his captor. He could feel the tears running down his face. Endicott ran a hand over his cheeks, wiping the salty tears away. 

“I wouldn't be worried about him right now if I were you, Malcolm.” He sighed in disappointment. “I told you what would happen if you were good; I suppose that I should have warned you about what would happen if you were not.” 

~~~ 

Dani jumped as her phone suddenly went off. She stared at the message a moment, not quite believing that it was  _ finally happening _ . They got the warrant. 

“JT,” she said, “The judge signed off. Get the SWAT team here, now.” JT nodded, grabbing his phone. He spoke for a moment before the call ended abruptly. 

“They’ll be here in ten, ready to breach in twenty,” he informed her. She was already strapping on her Kevlar vest. She pulled her hair back, wrangling the wild curls into a hair tie. 

“I wish we could go in  _ now _ ,” she muttered, tapping her nails on the dash. JT sighed. 

“We have to wait for SWAT,” He said, though he did agree with her. The waiting was torture when their missing team members were  _ right there. _

She glared at the building as though it had personally offended her. “Yeah, I know.” 

~~~ 

Malcolm clawed at the hands around his throat, the only sound he was able to force out was a quiet squeak. He couldn't focus on anything, there was too much happening, it all  _ hurt _ . Endicott was saying something to him, he sounded angry, but Malcolm couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. His lungs burned. 

“Are you listening to me, boy?” Endicott hissed. Malcolm couldn't draw enough breath to answer him. He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. He kicked out involuntarily, his body jerking as he tried to free himself. Endicott seemed to realize the problem and loosened his hold on Malcolm's throat. Malcolm gasped, air moving through his sore throat and to his desperate lungs. “Did you hear a word I said?” 

“G-Gil,” Malcolm rasped, feebly shaking his head. “Where is he?” Endicott scoffed, throwing him to the ground. He landed painfully on his front, all of the air being expelled from his lungs on impact. He wheezed. Endicott straddled his back before he could move, pinning him where he was. 

“I told you to forget about him,” Endicott growled, yanking Malcolm’s head back. Malcolm whimpered. 

“‘S hurt,” he managed. Endicott let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing Malcolm’s hand. He wrenched it painfully behind his back. 

“Forget.” He pulled his arm further back, “About.” Malcolm could feel his shoulder twinge, “ _ Gil _ .” There was a  _ pop  _ and then a sensation like fire. He screamed, the raw, primal sound torn from his already shredded vocal cords. He panted, tears running unchecked down his pale face. He bucked, desperate to escape the weight above him. 

“NO!” he shrieked. He wouldn't forget about Gil, he  _ couldn't.  _ He couldn't just  _ murder  _ Gil and expect Malcolm to take it lying down. Endicott leaned closer to Malcolm's ear, practically vibrating with rage. 

“No?” he murmured, hot breath washing over the shell of Malcolm’s ear. Malcolm grit his teeth and threw his head back, skull slamming into Endicott’s nose. There was a  _ crunch  _ and Endicott let out a howl of rage. The weight on Malcolm’s back disappeared and he heard the click of a gun’s safety being removed. He rolled onto his side, glancing at Endicott, who was fuming. He held his bloody nose in one hand and the pistol he had shot Gil with in the other. 

Malcolm didn't flinch away, didn't try to bargain. He simply stared at Endicott, silently daring him to do it. Endicott took in his reaction, or lack thereof, and laughed. It sounded completely unhinged and sent a shiver down Malcolm’s spine. 

“What, do you think I’m going to put you down like the disobedient  _ dog  _ you are?” He shook his head slowly. “Oh, no. It will be so,  _ so  _ much worse for you.” He advanced on Malcolm, who flinched back, sudden burst of defiance fleeing at the prospect of more pain. He curled in on himself and his breathing picked up. No, no, no, no,  _ no. _

~~~

The building was large and required multiple teams to properly infiltrate it. Dani was assigned to Team A and JT was assigned to Team B. They shared a look of solidarity before breaking into their respective teams, preparing to move in. The plan was explained to them before they entered the building. 

The main level was eerily quiet. The only sound that permeated the deafening silence was the footsteps of the officers. JT’s team continued to search the main floor while Dani’s moved toward the shadow shrouded stairs. Dani’s hair stood on end and she felt her shoulders tensing up. Something was wrong. 

A pained, almost inhuman shriek pierced the still air of the building. Dani’s eyes widened; it was Malcolm. Yes, it was broken. Yes, his voice sounded absolutely shredded, but it was him. It felt like it took years to make it down the stairs. The hallway had multiple doors, all of which had heavy-duty locks on them. She needed to know which one hid Malcolm. She didn't have to guess blindly. 

_ “NO!”  _

Her heart rate spiked. She had never heard Malcolm sound so desperate. The sound came from the end of the hall, the last door from what she could tell. The team moved forward and suddenly they were breaching the door. She froze, trying to take in the scene before her. 

Malcolm laid curled up on his side, and he looked  _ awful _ . He was bloody and bruised, missing his shirt entirely. His back was covered in whip marks and every inch of bare skin she could see was covered in excessive bruises. He was shaking. Endicott stood over him, pointing a gun at his mostly prone form. There was fresh blood gushing from his nose. He was practically vibrating with rage, gripping the gun in his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. The snarl on his face would have been intimidating if he weren’t surrounded by SWAT members. 

“Put the weapon down!” her team leader shouted at him. He looked at them and briefly back at Malcolm. If looks could kill Malcolm would be a smoldering pile of ash at that moment. Luckily they could not and Endicott dropped the gun. SWAT members swarmed him, pushing him to his knees and cuffing him. Dani ran to Malcolm, all of her attention on the smaller man. He had yet to move from his defensive position. She dropped to her knees next to him. 

“Malcolm,” she said gently, reaching out momentarily before realizing that that would probably not be the best idea. So instead of making contact, she hovered. Eventually, the shaking eased and he slowly looked up from where he had cocooned himself in his arms. He stared at her blankly for a moment and his eyes welled up with unshed tears. She reached out again, this time making contact with his feverishly warm skin. He shuddered but didn't pull away. 

“D’ni?” he slurred, staring at her like he couldn't believe she was there. She nodded. 

“Yeah, Bright, I'm right here,” She told him. Suddenly panic flooded his face. 

“Gil.” He uncurled, trying to sit up, “Wh-where is ‘e?” His arm dangled limply at his side and he almost collapsed again. He cried out, gritting his teeth. Dani was frozen. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, “Malcolm, what happened?” He sobbed, tears spilling over. 

“Shot him.” His hands shook violently. “He shot him and now he’s gone.” She felt her world collapse from under her. 

~~~

JT took a deep breath, dusty air pervading his lungs. He glanced around the large interior of the building warily, chill creeping up his spine despite being surrounded by SWAT members. He jumped slightly as the silence was broken by a door slamming toward the back of the building. 

“Tarmel, Martinez, Jones, find the door,” their team leader commanded quietly before directing other team members to their respective positions. JT and his two partners moved toward where the sound had come from. They found the door, which was propped open by a piece of wood. Before they could open it the door was pushed from the other side, a large man standing in the threshold. He froze, stared at the SWAT agents, and silently put his hands up.

_ “Lt. Arroyo was shot, he is currently MIA,” _ Dani’s frantic voice came through the radio. JT’s eyes snapped to the man, who’s entire front was covered in blood. He stepped forward. 

“Where is the lieutenant?” he demanded. He said nothing, just glanced out the door. JT pushed through the door, immediately spotting a car parked as close as it could get. The trunk was open and JT pointed his flashlight at the darkened space. His heart skipped a beat.  _ Gil _ . “We need a bus!” he shouted into his radio, running to his mentor. He checked his pulse, sighing in relief when he found one. Sure, it was thready and erratic, but it was there. He was covered in blood and ridiculously pale, but he was breathing. JT lightly slapped his face, causing his head to loll. 

“Hey,” he murmured, trying to rouse him. After a few moments of this Gil groaned, eyelids fluttering. He squinted up at JT. “Hey, there you are,” he gasped, smiling. “Now we just need to keep you here until the medics get here.” 

“M-Malcolm?” He shook his head. “Where?” JT located the wound, applying pressure. Gil gritted out a scream. 

“Dani’s got him,” JT told him. He could feel Gil relax under his grip at that. He grimaced; Gil was in bad shape. An ambulance pulled around the building, lights flashing and sirens blaring. EMTs surrounded them and JT was pushed out of the group, watching helplessly as they pulled Gil out of the trunk and worked to fix him up. Surrounded by the chilly air under a starless sky, JT reflected on the fact that they had gotten to Gil and Malcolm. He reflected and he let himself fall apart. 


	6. Chapter 6

JT, true to his word, did allow himself to fall apart once their missing teammates were found. She found him in the car that they had been using for the stakeout. He was huddled in the back seat, head in hands as his body shook. Her brow creased in concern when she first saw him. 

“Dani,” he gasped out when the door opened. His breathing was erratic and she could see that he was trembling. She slid into the seat next to him despite his half-hearted protests. 

“Shush,” she responded when he told her that he was fine. She put her arm around his broad shoulders. He relaxed into the touch. He slowly allowed his head to fall back into his hands. He took a shuddering breath. 

“It’s just-” he started before cutting himself off abruptly. “Before we found them there was something to do. Even if it was just watching the building. The wait, not  _ knowing, _ was torture, but I could be productive. But now Gil’s in surgery and they won't let us see Malcolm, and…” He shook his head. 

“Yeah, I uh,” she paused, clearing her throat, “I know how you feel.” A hoarse laugh tore it’s way out of his chest abruptly. When he looked back up at her she saw that he still had tears in his eyes despite the tracks she could see on his cheeks. 

“Yeah, I guess you do,” he said. “And here I am, losing it.” She immediately shook her head. 

“That’s not what I mean, JT,” she told him. “You helped me before, when I was breaking down. I want to do the same for you.” He studied her for a long moment before a watery half-smile curled his lip. 

“Thanks.” 

“What are partners for?” 

~~~ 

“GIL!” Malcolm screamed, thrashing against the hands holding him down. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't  _ take it _ , but he had to help Gil. Endicott could do whatever he wanted to him (please, please,  _ please _ ), but he couldn't stop. Gil could be  _ dead _ , and he had to help him. Blood, so much blood, blood,  _ blood,blood,blood,blood _ -

“Malcolm!” Dani? Someone pushed harder on his shoulders and _Endicott putting pressure on his shoulders, tracing the barrel of his own gun down his neck, his knees digging into the concrete beneath him-_ “Please, Malcolm, you're hurting yourself.” _He’s just trying to get a rise out of Gil, he won't shoot-_ “Malcolm!”- _“Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm,”_ _A hand gripping his hair, “Are you licensed to carry?”-_ “Wake up!”- _Endicott’s vicious smile-_ but Dani wasn't there, she couldn't be- 

Malcolm’s eyes shot open, heaving gasps escaping his chest. It was bright, so much brighter than that room. He welcomed the sting on his eyes. He squinted at the people around him-  _ medical personnel,  _ his mind supplied. He was in a hospital. He could hear Dani saying something to him, but it was going in one ear and out the other. There was no Endicott. He was in a hospital. There was no way Endicott would take him to the hospital. 

_ “Maybe we can get that looked at if you continue to be good.”  _ But he hadn't been. They had rescued him. He was safe from Endicott. He could see JT across the room, looking pale and shaken. Dani, on the other hand, was right beside him. She was saying something to the doctor. He tuned back in. 

“Sedating him will make it worse-” she was telling him. He could feel her gripping his hand. She was as chilly as ever, but it didn't take away from the comfort the touch provided. He looked up when he heard someone calling his name. He looked blankly at the doctor. 

“Do you know where you are?” he asked. Malcolm didn't know for sure, but he could sure take a guess. 

“Hospital,” he rasped, his throat dry. The doctor nodded. 

“Good, very good,” he said absently, writing something on his clipboard. 

“Gil?” Malcolm asked desperately, looking to Dani. She smiled but the expression was akin to a grimace. 

“He just got out of surgery,” she assured, squeezing his hand. “He’s gonna be fine.” Malcolm slumped in relief.  _ He’s okay. _

He soon found himself drifting. His head felt like it was full of cotton, but he figured that it was a small price to pay for not being in pain. He was certain that he would be in a  _ lot  _ of pain if not for the drugs coursing through his system. But for now, he felt numb. It was nice. He almost never felt numb. 

His eyelids felt like lead weights, too heavy. He didn't really want to sleep. He knew that the nightmares lurked in the crevices of his mind, waiting for him to fall asleep. Regardless, his eyes slipped closed and the beeping of machines faded away. 

~~~ 

Gil grunted, feeling his stitches pull. Sure, it hurt, but he was fine. He had to see Malcolm; everyone kept telling him that the kid was fine, that he should focus on himself. Right. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The door opened and he looked up at the nurse who entered. She frowned at him. 

“Sir, you need to lie back,” she said sternly. Gil just shook his head. 

“I need to see my kid,” he told her. 

“That’s not a good-” 

“I will sign the discharge papers right now if someone tells me one more time that I can't see him,” Gil growled. The nurse blinked, trying to find something to say to that. 

“Gil.” He looked up at Jessica, who was frowning at him. She looked exasperated. 

“I have to see him, Jess,” he said. She sighed, turning to the nurse. 

“Be a dear and fetch us a wheelchair?” she requested. The nurse considered a moment before doing as she was asked. 

“I don't need a wheelchair,” Gil groused, running a hand through his hair. She scoffed. 

“Do you really think you can walk all the way to Malcolm’s room?” she asked. He grunted. She gave him a ‘that’s what I thought’ look. 

Seeing Malcolm for the first time since they got separated at the warehouse was like taking a breath after being underwater for days. He knew that the kid was okay; everyone kept telling him that. But seeing it for himself was therapeutic in a way that he could barely describe. He stood despite Jessica’s protests. Malcolm’s eyes cracked open as Gil approached. He groggily glanced at Gil but his eyes widened when he realized that he was  _ there _ . 

He tried to sit up and choked back a shout as his stitches pulled. Gil quickly pushed him back and he went without protest. He was smiling despite the pain. He gripped Gil’s hand in his own, not willing to let go yet. 

“You're okay,” he gasped. Gil smiled, if a bit wryly; of course the kid was worried about him. He wasn't the one who had been tortured (not physically, anyway). 

“Yeah, yeah I'm good,” he assured him, squeezing his hand. “How are you? You weren't in great shape last time I saw you, but you look better.”  _ Endicott grabbing Malcolm by the throat, pinning him to the wall as he struggled, Gil being unable to fight as he was dragged away-  _

“Yeah, I'm on the mend,” Malcolm said with a quiet laugh. “And last I remember, you weren't exactly the epitome of health, yourself.” He frowned suddenly, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Should you even be out of bed? I-I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here, but-” 

“I'm fine,” he said, cutting off the start of Malcolm’s anxiety-fueled rant. “Just a flesh wound.” They both knew that that wasn't quite true, but neither of them mentioned it. Besides, Malcolm was just so glad to see Gil walking and talking. Despite the apathy that the drugs they had been pumping into his system created in his mind he still found room to worry. 

“Yeah, well, I’m about ready to start climbing the wall if I don't get out of here soon,” Malcolm muttered. Gil chuckled. 

“Yeah, well, doctor’s orders,” he said, gently patting Malcolm’s shoulder. 

“Speaking of doctor's orders,” Jessica said from behind him. “You should be getting back to bed.” Gil sighed. He knew she was right; he could feel the fatigue of standing there weighing on him. He gripped the back of Malcolm’s neck comfortingly, smiling at him. 

“I'm glad you're okay, kid,” he said. Malcolm grinned back. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my giftee, I really did try with the comfort part! Regardless of how well I did with that, I hope that you liked it! :)


End file.
